Snakebite Heart
by Inspirablurr
Summary: Ash, Dawn and Brock are in Sunnyshore and decide to meet up with Dawn's childhood friend Mia. But when Barry turns up and ends up falling for a certain rebel, things get a little...well...interesting. Will have Pearlshipping too. Not accurate to TV series, rated T for paranoia. I own nothing but my OCs. Enjoy :


**So I dreamt up this idea the other night and decided to write it out. I own nothing except the characters I make up. Also, it won't be completely accurate to the TV series.**

The sun was just rising over the Sinnoh region, bringing with it the start of a brand new day. Sunnyshore was just beginning to shake off sleep and welcome the day. Ash, Dawn and Brock were staying in a Pokemon centre there, following Ash's victory over Volkner. There was an excited buzz amongst them; next up was the Pokemon League.

"Morning, guys." Brock yawned, greeting his two friends in the cafeteria. Dawn and Ash still looked half asleep. "When do you think we'll move on from here then?" Brock asked. "We don't have to leave right away, do we? I just remembered one of my old friends from Twinleaf Town who moved here a few years ago works in a cafe around here somewhere, and I was wondering if we'd be able to meet up." Dawn said.

"Right, plus I wanted to do some more training before facing the Pokemon League." Ash added.

"Not to mention that this place is amazing. I'm sure a few more days won't hurt." Brock said with a smile.

"So what's your friend's name?" Ash asked.

"Her name's Amelia, but she prefers to be called Mia. She's cool, you'll like her." Dawn replied.

"And what's the name of the cafe she works at?" Brock asked.

"Um...I think it's The Wayside Cafe. I'm pretty sure that's what she said on the phone, but the connection was dodgy."

"I think I saw that on the way to the gym, so I reckon I have at least a rough idea of where it is." Brock said, mentally planning a map in his mind.

"How come she moved to Sunnyshore?" Ash asked.

"Her family came to Twinleaf, kind of for temporary purposes, until they'd saved up enough for Sunnyshore. We became good friends, even though she was only there for 3 or 4 years."

"Where did she live before?"

"England." Dawn said with a smile. Then she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked, puzzled.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just remember when one time on the phone she started complaining that it never seemed to rain in Sunnyshore, and that she missed the grey, overcast days. Her skin just isn't used to all the sunshine." The others laughed too. The rest of the morning went by in a slow, usual fashion, until they decided to go out and find The Wayside Cafe.

"Here it is! I'm so excited now, it's been so long!" Dawn squealed happily. They were stood outside a small, wooden building with potted plants out in the front and 'The Wayside Cafe' painted on an oak beam above the door. As they entered, they found round wooden tables with two or three chairs around them, and a large, ebony piano in the corner. The counter was a deep, mahogany colour and it made a horse-shoe shape. There was a door just behind it and a small gap at the side. The girl at the counter had fiery red hair that flowed down around her shoulders in tight curls. Here skin was very fair, and a few freckles were splashed across her nose and cheeks. Her eyes were a deep brown, but the redness of her hair made them seem slightly fiery, but a warm one, not a fierce one. She was dressed in a black tank top and ripped black jeans with a chain on them. Her hands wore red fishnet gloves that extended halfway to her elbow. Her eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner and her lips painted dark red. Despite her clothing, her eyes were warm and friendly. "Mia!" Dawn cried happily, running towards her friend. Mia's eyes widened.

"Dawn?!" She asked, clearly shocked, yet happy at the same time. "Oh my goodness, it really is you!" She came round from the counter and embraced Dawn happily.

"It's so good to see you! How have you been?" Dawn asked, excited.

"Oh I'm great thanks, how about you? I've seen a few of your contests on TV, you're brilliant!" Dawn blushed.

"Thanks."

"And who are these guys? I'm guessing they're your friends, or else you have stalkers." Dawn laughed.

"This is Ash," she said, pointing to him.

"Hey." He said.

"And this is Brock."

"Hello."

"I see. Well, I'm Mia, which you probably already guessed. Please, come and sit down! I'll bring you something to drink."

"Thanks." Ash said, taking a seat. He, Dawn and Brock sat around a table. A moment or so later, Mia returned with ice cold lemonade. "Here you go!" She said, sitting down with them. Mia looked at Dawn, then at Ash, then at Dawn again, and then back at Ash. "Hold the phone..." she said, "Are you two a couple or something?"

"What!" Ash exclaimed, nearly spewing out his drink.

"No!" Dawn said, face-palming.

"We're just friends!" They cried in unison. Mia laughed.

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist!" Ash and Dawn stared at her blankly. "Nevermind." She said. It was just then that Dawn noticed a small snake on her shoulder.

"You got a tattoo?" She asked in amazement.

"Yup. I always told you I would, didn't I?"

"Yes, and you also used to say that you wouldn't be a redhead forever, and look how that turned out." Dawn said with a laugh. The others started laughing too.

"So, Dawn, you're seriously trying to tell me that after all this time you haven't found yourself a boyfriend yet?" She said, a sly smile forming on her lips. Dawn sighed in exasperation.

"No, and I'm not looking!" She insisted.

"I see, I see."

"Conway..." Ash mumbled, sniggering. Dawn kicked him under the table.

"Who's Conway?" Mia asked, intrigued.

"Some creep who _obviously _likes Dawn." Ash sniggered. Dawn went red.

"Ooh, Dawn has an admirer!" Mia laughed. Brock, who had so far tried to remain the mature adult, ended up bursting out laughing. Soon, they were all in hysterics. That along with the lemonade made the afternoon pretty much perfect.

**Ok, so that wasn't the best thing in the world, but I'm trying to set the scene. I hope you liked it!**

**~Inspirablurr~**

**:)**


End file.
